


The Secret of the Saber

by fanofdeliciousflavour



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben is Catra, F/M, Finn is Bow, Leia is Angella, Phasma is Shadow Weaver, Poe is Glimmer, Rey is Adora, Snoke is Hordak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofdeliciousflavour/pseuds/fanofdeliciousflavour
Summary: Raised as part of the First Order, Rey dreams of climbing the ranks and restoring order to the galaxy alongside Ben, or Kylo Ren as he's known to everyone else. Everything changes when Rey embarks on her first mission and encounters a pair of bickering Resistance fighters who expose her to the truth, and a mysterious lightsaber that calls to her. (The She-Ra AU no one asked for)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Secret of the Saber

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Welcome to the She-Ra AU that literally no one asked for! It's just a one-shot for now, but leave a review if you'd like me to continue it! (Originally posted on fanfiction.net)

_All squadrons report to the training area immediately for evaluation._

Rey's head shot up at the sound of the voice over the intercom, and a smile spread across her face. Today was the one she had been waiting for, the day she could finally put her skills to the test and prove her worth to the First Order.

She wasted no time in getting to the training area, where her fellow Force-sensitive cadets were already gathered. She nodded to Ap'lek, Cardo, and Trudgen who were equipping themselves with weaponry, before approaching Ushar and Vicrul.

"Have you guys seen Ben?" Rey asked, and the two just stared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Kylo. Have you guys seen Kylo?"

"You best hope no one outside this room finds out you still call him that," Vicrul warned. "And no."

Rey sighed in exasperation. She had grown up in the First Order, had lived on this ship her entire life, but Ben had been her first and only real friend. He had come to the First Order when he was fourteen, and she knew nothing of his past before that other than half a name, but she didn't mind. The Supreme Leader had insisted that he be called Kylo when they began training, but to Rey he would always be Ben.

"Attention cadets," Rey flinched as the harsh voice rang out over the intercom. "Your simulation is about to begin. Here's your scenario. You'll be passing through the treacherous jungles on D'Qar to reach the heart of the Resistance."

"Where is Kylo?" Cardo growled at her.

"He'll be here," Rey whispered back.

"Your mission is to defeat the Jedi Luke Skywalker and liberate D'Qar in Supreme Leader Snoke's name. Jedi are vicious, violent instigators. They will take you out if given the chance. Don't give it to them."

Rey activated her training saber as the simulation began. She couldn't wait to make her own, but that would only happen once she was cleared for active duty.

As holographic images of enemies began to appear, Rey slashed and hacked through them all with impeccable form and incredible speed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her fellow cadets doing the same, each with their own unique approach and style. But still no sign of Ben.

She spotted the blue hologram of the infamous Luke Skywalker, much larger and more menacing than the others. As she advanced on it, the hologram flickered out. Rey blinked as Ben stepped into focus, sheathing his lightsaber, which he had plunged into the hologram from behind.

"Hey, Rey."

Rey narrowed her eyes.

"Did you really show up late and let us do all the hard parts? That is low, even for you."

"Aww," He teased. "You know nothing's too low for me."

The two stood at attention as the doors to the training room slid open and Captain Phasma entered.

"Rey," She greeted. "You have done well. You've completed your training course in record time."

"Oh!" Rey couldn't help but blush at the praise. "Well, that wasn't just me. Kylo did it too."

"Ah, yes." Phasma turned her attention to Ben. "How someone as unmotivated as you completed the course in that time, I'll never know."

"Thanks for the pep talk," Ben growled, and Rey glanced at him worriedly. Her friend was infamous for his temper and destructive capabilities.

Phasma ignored him.

"Rey, walk with me."

As Phasma began to move, Rey spared one more glance at Ben, who simply shrugged. Rey jogged to catch up with her superior as they moved through the halls of the Finalizer.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has been watching you. He thinks you will make a fine apprentice."

Rey's eyes widened.

"Really? Me? Apprentice to the Supreme Leader?"

The title of apprentice was one that had previously only been reserved for Ben, who would train personally with the Supreme Leader while she and the others socialized and ate. He always came back battered and bruised and more than a little angry, but Rey could imagine nothing better than getting to accompany him.

"He sees great promise in you. In fact, he has elected you the honor of leading a squadron in the invasion of the Resistance fortress on Takodana."

The two women stopped before a viewport, which allowed them to peer down at the planet below. Rey had never left the Finalizer before, had never stepped foot on an actual planet.

She swore she was going to faint from excitement.

"Takodana? You mean we're finally seeing active duty?"

" _You_ are seeing active duty," Phasma emphasized, and Rey paused.

"But I'll be able to bring my team along, right?"

"Your team is not ready. They'll only slow you down."

"Captain Phasma," Rey forced herself to say calmly. "With respect, they've been training hard for this, too. And Kylo, he's… he's the actual apprentice, why is he benched? All he wants is to get out there and prove himself."

"Then he should have worked harder to prove himself to the Supreme Leader," Phasma noted with an indifferent shrug. "This is what you were raised for. Now is your chance to prove yourself. The Supreme Leader saw talent in you the moment the First Order found you as an orphan child and took you in. Is this not what you've wanted since you were old enough to want anything?"

Rey swallowed.

"Yes."

Phasma nodded.

"With you at the forefront, Supreme Leader Snoke believes that the First Order can crush the Resistance once and for all. Do not disappoint him."

* * *

General Leia Organa sat back in her chair with a sigh.

"Send him in," she called. The doors opened and in walked Poe Dameron, looking far too pleased with himself.

"General," He greeted her.

"I'm told you disobeyed orders and led the Resistance into a dangerous combat situation after you were ordered to retreat."

Poe didn't attempt to deny it.

"I was trying to protect Hoth from falling into the First Order's grasp."

"You were reckless and put yourself and the other rebels in danger," Leia chastised him, and Poe threw up his hands in frustration.

"Fighting is supposed to be dangerous! How are we going to hold our own against the First Order if we keep retreating? Pretty soon, we won't have anything left to defend."

"I'm growing tired of your back-talking, Commander Dameron," Leia warned.

"Why did you even make me a commander if you won't let me fight?" Poe demanded.

"That's enough!" Leia insisted. "You're demoted."

"What?" Poe cried out.

"No more missions, no leaving the base, until I clear you for active duty again."

"I am your best pilot," Poe insisted.

"We are not having this discussion," Leia told him firmly. "Now go."

With that, Poe stalked out of the room. Leia slumped back in her chair with a sigh.

_What was she going to do with that boy?_

* * *

Rey was so lost in thought that when she felt a hand on her arm, she immediately whirled around to attack. Luckily, Ben caught her fist in his hand.

"Easy, Rey. Just me."

"Sorry, you startled me," Rey apologized. The two were quiet for a moment, and she suddenly became aware that he was still holding her hand. He seemed to realize it at the same time and turned red, quickly yanking it back to his side.

"So, what did Phasma want?"

"Well, apparently I've been cleared for duty."

Ben's face lit up.

"Rey, that's incredible! I can't wait to get out in the field together."

Rey paused, and she saw his smile slowly fade the longer she stayed silent.

"What is it?"

"Phasma said you're not coming. Orders from Supreme Leader Snoke."

Ben's expression quickly morphed into one of rage, an expression she was well familiar with.

"No matter what I do, I'm never enough for him, am I?"

"Ben…" Rey reached out to put a hand out his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be calling me that," He told her angrily. "Can't you see that's part of the problem?"

"What? Ben-" She started, but he was already walking away.

Rey hesitated for a moment before following him. She wasn't worried about losing him; she knew where he'd end up.

Sure enough, by the time she made it to the meditation room he was already sitting cross-legged in the center, trying to slow his breathing.

She knew he sensed her presence because his brow creased momentarily, before he relaxed himself again.

Rey took a seat on the floor beside him, and she noticed him visibly twitch.

"I'm sorry, Ben," She apologized, though not entirely sure what she had done. "I… I didn't mean to make you upset, or make things difficult for you."

Ben finally opened his eyes, meeting her gaze with an intensity that made her nervous.

"It's not you," He admitted. "Not really. When I joined the First Order, I pledged to leave my past behind. That eventually included my name, which I would have been happy to shed if not for the fact that you still use it."

"I… I can stop, if that's a problem," Rey stammered, but he shook his head.

"A name means nothing. And it's not what's holding me back. I was foolish to blame you."

They sat in silence for a while, before Ben eventually stood.

"Anyway," He said brusquely, clearly attempting to brush off the emotional conversation. "I mostly want to get off this kriffing ship."

Rey grinned.

"Now that I can help with."

* * *

"Rey, I cannot believe you _stole_ a TIE fighter!"

Rey just grinned at Ben as best she could. The fit was tight, with his elbow in her ribs and her knee jabbing into his thigh, but it was worth it as they took off into space.

"I _borrowed_ it," Rey corrected quickly. "Don't make me regret this!"

She had planned to do a quick lap around the planet below before returning to the _Finalizer,_ but Ben had other ideas.

"I haven't gotten to pilot in so long, let me," He insisted, yanking the controls from her. Rey huffed indignantly as the ship momentarily began to plummet during the transition, quickly corrected by Ben.

"It was my idea! Besides, I'm way better at flying."

She yanked them back, but lost control as the ship lurched, and the controls slipped from her fingers as Ben fell even further on top of her.

They began to spiral out of control, rocketing for the surface. Ben scrambled away from her, quickly righting the ship, but not before they entered the atmosphere on Takodana.

"Whoa," Rey breathed. The planet had been beautiful from space, but it was even more breathtaking up close. The world was covered in dense woodlands, tall mountains, and savannas, all of which she could see from their position in the sky. There was no sign of Resistance activity from above, but she supposed it had to be hidden. After all, the First Order reported Takodana as a Resistance stronghold. "I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy."

She could feel Ben looking at her with a mix of pity and affection as she stared longingly at the surface.

"Would you like to see it up close?" He asked softly.

Rey's head shot up, and she instinctively began to nod, before pausing. Ben just smiled.

"I promise I'll get you back before anyone knows we're gone."

After a moment of hesitation, Rey nodded, and Ben began to guide them down gently to the surface of the planet. As they got closer, she could spot a castle-like structure in the distance.

"What's that? Is that the Resistance stronghold?"

Ben glanced up, shaking his head.

"That place? No, that place is basically an over glorified smugglers den. There's no doubt some Resistance presence, but it's supposed to be neutral ground."

"Can we check it out?" Rey asked excitedly as she brought the shuttle to land in a clearing. Ben hesitated.

"That's… probably not a good idea."

"Oh." Rey's face fell. She had never disembarked a First Order ship before, much less interacted with someone who wasn't a fellow soldier. Ben noticed her crestfallen expression and sighed.

"Alright, we can check it out," Rey shot up out of her chair, but Ben stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Only _if_ you promise to stay by my side and do _exactly_ as I say."

Rey tried to ignore the feeling of warmth she experienced at his protectiveness, instead rolling her eyes.

"I promise! Now can we go already?"

* * *

Poe paced restlessly back and forth in his small quarters, pausing only when he heard a light knock on the door. Wrenching it open, he found Finn's cheerful face on the other side. His friend's expression quickly morphed into one of concern when he noticed Poe's visible rage.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been demoted," Poe seethed, as Finn closed the door behind him.

"Is this about the siege on Hoth?" Finn asked sympathetically.

"I was just trying to defend another one of our bases from falling into the First Order's clutches," Poe insisted. "I finally had a chance to prove myself, but Leia didn't trust me enough to let me lead."

Finn shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, the General might have a point," He commented. "The only reason you got out of there was because of some pretty risky flying, and that doesn't always work out for you."

Poe glared at him.

"Looking for some support here, buddy."

"I'm just saying, if you wanna prove yourself, it's gonna take more than running recklessly into any old battle," Finn pointed out. "Luckily, I've got just the thing."

"What is it?" Poe asked warily.

"Leia is sending me to see Maz Kanata. Something about the Jedi catacombs under her castle, and a weapon. If you help me bring it back, Leia is bound to be impressed."

"Did you forget that I'm demoted and not allowed to leave the base?"

"Did _you_ forget that the General's orders have never stopped you before?"

Poe couldn't help but grin.

"Alright. I'm in."

* * *

Rey's mouth hung open as her eyes darted wildly around the courtyard of the castle. There was so much activity happening: all sorts of creatures crowded the space, mingling, bartering, and arguing loudly. She noticed the many pointed signs that prohibited violence in the castle, as well as a large statue of a peculiar looking woman in the center of the square.

"Who is that?" She asked Ben.

"That's Maz Kanata, she runs the place," He told her. "And could you try to look less out of place? Your eyes are so wide they're going to pop out of your skull."

Rey bristled at the comment as he led her toward the castle doors, but silently resolved to try to keep her expression more stoic. She had promised Ben she would follow his instructions, and she intended to keep that promise.

As they entered she tried to be more subtle, but there was still so much to look at. She noticed first the sound of music coming from across the room, and spotted a band performing on a small stage. People sat at a variety of small tables, some actively listening and some eating. Her stomach growled at the sight of food, and Ben chuckled.

"Come on, let's get your first on-planet meal," He told her, leading her to a table and placing her firmly in a chair. "Stay here. Don't talk to anyone. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Rey didn't bother to argue, instead flashing Ben an appreciative smile and turning her attention to the music. She didn't notice the two men who had entered behind them and were strolling purposefully towards a small woman who bore great resemblance to the statue outside.

It was then she felt a strange pull. She looked down to see if someone was tugging at her arm, but no, that wasn't it. This was different… this was the Force, and it was telling her something.

All thoughts of Ben and his instructions flew from her mind as she instinctively stood and moved robotically towards the back of the room, where she entered a darkened staircase leading down. As the sounds of laughter and music faded into the background, she could make out a new sound… that of a child calling out in fear and pain.

Rey followed the sound until she reached a door, which slid open before she had even placed a hand on it. Entering the dimly lit chamber, she found it filled with antiquities - however, it was an old, unassuming trunk that drew her attention.

Kneeling before it and bracing herself for what she might find inside, Rey slowly lifted the lid, drawing a sharp intake of breath at the sight. While to others the object might look like just a piece of junk, Rey had spent her whole life training and practicing for the day she would wield what lay inside this box - a real lightsaber.

The Force swelled around her as she reached forward, her hand closing around the saber… and everything went dark.

The chest slammed shut and Rey leapt to her feet, heart pounding as she noticed the distorted nature of her surroundings, the child's voice pleading in the background once more. She started to run, only for the walls to come crashing down around her, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Lifting her head from the dirt, she spotted an older man kneeling in front of a burning temple, resting a weary hand on top of a droid. As she tried to focus on them, thunder rumbled and lightning filled her vision as she found herself suddenly caught in the downpour of an awful storm.

Rey heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber activating, and turned just in time to witness a cloaked figure strike down a retreating opponent. She scrambled to her feet as the man's body toppled to the ground next to her, only to notice with horror that bodies lay scattered as far as she could see.

The attacker looked up, and Rey paused. She knew that mask. It was one she had seen in formal training and in practice battles, one she teased the owner relentlessly about. And she knew that lightsaber, crackling and unstable. It was one she had always been bitter about because she hadn't been allowed to build her own yet, and didn't think it was fair.

"Ben," She whispered, and she could feel his eyes lock on her from behind the mask as he began to advance on her. She scrambled backwards, tripping over a body and tumbling to the ground as everything went dark once more. The only sensation she was left with was a voice, familiar yet foreign, whispering in her mind.

_Balance must be restored to the Force. The galaxy seeks a hero._

* * *

When Rey's eyes opened again, she was back in the small room in Takodana Castle… but this time with company.

"Hey! She's awake!"

Rey sat up with a groan, unaware of the hostile gazes fixed upon her.

"What happened?"

"Quiet, First Order spy. We ask the questions."

_First Order spy?_

Rey's head shot up to find two men standing above her, one with a blaster gun aimed toward her head. The other looked hesitant and nervous, clearly ready to hold his friend back if necessary but also to defend him.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" The one with the blaster demanded.

"I just… walked in. And I'm not a spy."

"Sure, sure," He replied sarcastically. "You just happened to find yourself in the Jedi catacombs, like you just so happened to steal our lightsaber."

"It's not yours," Rey insisted angrily, getting to her feet even as the man's finger tightened on the trigger. She refused to be intimidated. "I found it first."

"Takodana is under protection by the Resistance," the other man spoke up, and Rey saw that he had the saber clutched in his hand. It was then that she noticed the insignia on his jacket. Sure enough, they were Resistance. _Just her luck_. "So that makes it ours."

"It _belongs_ to neither of you," came a new voice. Turning toward the entrance, Rey noticed the unmistakable figure of Maz Kanata, recognizable by her likeness to the statue outside. "It _belongs_ to Luke Skywalker. Now, stand down, Poe. You know I don't tolerate violence."

Rey's stomach dropped.

"No, that can't be right," She uttered in disbelief. "It can't belong to a Jedi… especially not to _him_... it called to me!"

"What do you mean it _called_ to you?" Poe asked incredulously.

"I don't know!" Rey snapped. "I heard a voice, and when I touched it… I'll prove it."

Rey barely had to lift a hand before the lightsaber shot out of the other man's grip and landed in her palm.

"See!" She said triumphantly. The grin slid off her face as Maz chuckled.

"I do see… I see the makings of a Jedi."

"Her? The other man asked in astonishment. "She's clearly First Order! She can't be trusted!"

"Now, Finn," Maz admonished him. "You of all people should know better."

The man had the decency to look ashamed, although Rey didn't understand what for.

"No, he's right!" She insisted. "I'm not a Jedi! Jedi are violent instigators who don't even know how to use the Force properly. And Luke Skywalker is the worst of them all!"

Poe snorted.

"Is that what the First Order told you?"

Rey glared at him.

"Well, I thought it was common knowledge, but apparently not to you Resistance scum!"

"And I thought it was common knowledge that Luke Skywalker went into self-imposed exile years ago!" Poe shot back, and Rey froze.

"What?" She breathed. That wasn't possible. She had been training her entire life to take on Luke Skywalker, feared leader of the Resistance. She would know if he wasn't around anymore… wouldn't she?

Her head was spinning. She needed to find Ben, to make sense of all of this.

Rey's eyes widened at the realization. She'd been gone for who knows how long, and had no doubt that Ben would be furious. Before she had the chance to say or do anything, a loud _boom_ resounded and the castle shook with the force of an explosion.

Poe immediately turned to Finn and Maz.

"The First Order. We gotta get out of here."

"Wait, no. That can't be right!" Rey insisted, and Poe rounded on her.

"Don't play dumb!" He snapped. "You probably knew about this all along!"

"No! I mean, I knew we were going to take down a Resistance base on Takodana, but there must be a mistake!"

"There is no Resistance base on Takodana," Finn told her, expression softening. "This was always the target."

"No… no, that's not…" Rey could feel her throat begin to close up as panic constricted her lungs. "Supreme Leader Snoke says we're doing what's best for the galaxy. We're trying to make things better, more orderly."

"We don't have time for this," Poe interrupted angrily, pushing Finn aside and grabbing Rey by the arm. "Listen to me. Do you think this is what's best for the galaxy? Ever since the First Order rose to power they've been destroying our planets, our cities, our _homes_. And you're a part of it. How's that for orderly?"

"The First Order rescued me when I was a baby and gave me a home! They're my family, you… you just don't know them like I do!"

"Maybe you don't know them like you think you do."

Without giving her a chance to respond, he dragged her out of the room, Maz and Finn following behind. Rey let herself be led, unable to do anything but try to process this new information and reconcile it with what she'd been taught.

As they emerged from the castle, she was horrified to see that there were indeed First Order soldiers storming the courtyard, striking people down even as they tried to escape. Leading the charge was Ben, unmasked and furious, hacking his way through anyone that stood between him and the castle.

She immediately wrenched her arm out of Poe's grasp.

"Where are you going?" He shouted at her over the commotion.

"This is a big mistake. I just need to talk to them!" She insisted. "Get as many people out as you can. I'm sorry!"

Rey sprinted across the battlefield towards Ben, who broke out into a grin when he spotted her. Shoving the Stormtroopers aside, he yanked her towards him, crushing her in an embrace.

"Kriff, Rey. I was so worried. What were you thinking?"

He pulled back, noticing the frightened look in her eyes.

"Ben, I don't understand. Why is the First Order here?"

"We came to find you," He replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was gone five seconds and you managed to get captured and… what's that?" His gaze had drifted down to the lightsaber clutched tightly in her hand.

"There's no time!" She insisted. "We have to stop this!"

"What? Why?"

"Look around, Ben! You said it yourself, this place isn't a Resistance stronghold," She reminded him urgently. "These aren't insurgents. They're innocent people!"

"Innocent people who kidnapped a First Order officer," Ben pointed out. "Now come on. Let's get back to the ship."

He grabbed for her hand, but she snatched it away.

"Ben, no. I can't go back, not until the First Order leaves this town alone," She looked at him pleadingly. "Help me."

"Rey, what are you saying?" Ben asked, voice dangerously low.

"I'm saying this is wrong!" She cried. "The First Order, they've been lying to us. They've been attacking peaceful planets, and… and Luke Skywalker isn't even around! He's been in exile for years!"

Rey expected some sort of reaction, some anger or shock, but instead Ben just smiled wryly. Then it hit her.

"Wait…" she breathed. "Did you… did you know?"

"Did you really just figure this out, Rey?" He scoffed at her. "Manipulation is what Snoke does. You'd know that if you were his apprentice."

"How could you possibly be okay with that?" She asked desperately, and his expression softened as he took her hand in his once more, grip tightening when she tried to pull away.

"Because it doesn't matter what they do, because you and I have each other. And one day very soon, it will be _us_ ruling the galaxy, side by side."

Rey shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ben, you don't understand. I had a vision, when I touched this," Rey held up the lightsaber, not missing the recognition that flared in Ben's eyes. "It belonged to Luke Skywalker, and… I think it showed me the future. It showed me what happens if you stay on this path."

"What did you see?" He pressed her, a strange glint in his eyes.

"You and the other knights, surrounded by bodies," Rey gulped. "Bodies of children. And a temple, on fire."

Ben shook his head, the beginning of an unhinged smile forming on his face.

"Oh Rey, you don't understand," He told her with a laugh. "That's already happened."

Rey's heart stopped.

"What?"

"Where do you think the other knights came from? We were students at Skywalker's Jedi academy. And we were the ones who destroyed it."

"Is that why you know this lightsaber?" She accused him, yanking her hand out of his grasp. "Because you fought the man who wielded it?"

Ben's eyes flashed angrily as he advanced on her, drawing his weapon. Rey drew hers, momentarily dazzled by the brilliant blue and the way the Force seemed to swirl around her as she held it.

"I know that lightsaber because the man who wielded it was my Uncle," Ben hissed, and Rey was once again taken aback by the new information. "Which _means_ that it belongs to _me_."

There wasn't time for questions, though. Not anymore.

"Then come and get it."

* * *

Finn dropped to the ground beside Poe, momentarily taking shelter behind a busted wall.

"Did you call for backup?"

Poe nodded, sweat and dirt coating his face.

"Leia's on her way. We'll just have to hide and hope she gets here quick enough that we're not dead by then."

Finn looked at him incredulously.

"Hide? Are you kidding?"He asked, stunned by the defeated look on his friend's face. "You throw yourself into every fight no matter how hopeless. And you're telling me you want to hide?"

"Every decision I've made in the last day has almost gotten us killed!" Poe snapped, before deflating. "Maybe Leia was right to demote me."

"No," Finn shook his head. "We're not giving up. You can still do this, and you don't have to do it alone."

Poe nodded slowly.

"Alright. You got me. Where's the girl?"

Finn peered out from behind the wall.

"Uhh, currently in an intense lightsaber battle with Kylo Ren," Finn replied nervously.

"If she can hold her own against Kylo Ren, she can win this whole battle for us. But we need to take him out first," Poe said firmly, drawing his blaster. "Follow my lead."

* * *

Rey stumbled back, narrowly avoiding Ben's lightsaber as he pushed her further backwards, away from the ongoing battle. It was only when her back hit the courtyard wall that she realized she was trapped. She brought her saber up just in time as his came crashing down, pushing himself close enough that his face was mere inches from hers. She could see the rage and betrayal that echoed in his eyes.

"Now," He growled angrily. "If you're done having an identity crisis, it's time to go home."

Rey shook her head, tears spilling down her face.

"I can't go home. Not after everything I've seen." Hesitantly, Rey brought her free hand around their clashing sabers to cup his face gently. "Come with me. You don't have to go back… we can fix this, together."

Ben shoved her away in disgust.

"You've known these people for five minutes, and you're willing to throw everything away for them?" He accused her angrily, raising his weapon once more, only to cry out in pain and topple to the ground.

"Ben!"

Rey immediately knelt next to him, relieved to find that the wound was to his shoulder and not to any vital organs. Looking up, she saw Finn standing over them, blaster still smoking. Poe wasn't far behind, fending off three Stormtroopers at once. The rest were beginning to form a circle, closing in on the three of them (plus an unconscious Ben).

"What are you doing? Why did you save me?" Rey asked, bewildered.

"Because we need you if we're going to get out of here alive," Finn replied honestly. "You're the only one who can save us now, and we both know it."

"But… I'm with the First Order. How do you know you can trust me?" Rey stammered, and Finn smiled.

"I don't," He admitted. But the Force works in mysterious ways… or so I've been told. And I can't help but feel that you're here to help us."

"Hey," Poe called over to them. "Quit yammering and help a guy out, would you?"

Rey stood, casting one more glance at Ben, whose face was still planted in the dirt. Retrieving her lightsaber, she strode towards into the center of the circle of troops, unflinching as they raised their blasters towards her. She felt like she was in some kind of trance or daze, the Force washing over her and guiding her every move.

Acting on instinct alone, Rey bent and placed her hand on the ground.

For a moment, everything was still. Then, without warning, a resounding _crack_ echoed through the courtyard as the ground beneath the Stormtroopers split open, flinging them every which way.

Those that managed to remain on their feet charged toward her, but Rey was ready for them. Moving with practiced ease, she sliced through them without hesitation. While the raining sabers back on the ship had felt unbalanced and clumsy, this one felt like an extension of her body.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Poe muttered to Finn. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm seeing a Jedi."

The remaining Stormtroopers stumbled to their feet in a daze, and one began to loudly holler for them to retreat.

The effect was instantaneous - the entire squadron turned on their heels and fled.

Rey blinked, finally coming back to herself. She turned to where Ben had been laying, only to see him on his feet, staring at her in shock. His surprise quickly gave way to anger, expression darkening as he followed the Stormtroopers back to the ship.

"Ben!" She called after him desperately. She took a step forward, only for Finn to rush up to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"You did it!" He cheered. "You saved us. You saved everyone!"

Poe whistled appreciatively.

"Seriously. Takes guts to turn against the First Order."

Rey's eyes widened as she was hit with an important realization.

"Oh kriff… I turned against the First Order. I turned against the First Order!" She began to panic. "I can't go back now. Where am I supposed to go?"

"Calm down," Poe told her, rolling his eyes. "You're with us now."

"Come on," Finn told her gently, and she looked in awe at his outstretched hand. "Let's go home."

Rey smiled, and took his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review with your thoughts and suggestions, and let me know if you want to read more of this story!
> 
> ~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)


End file.
